The Morrigan
by xymox
Summary: What if fate had played out the timeline a little differently? Takes place in Season 1 around the time of Vexed, but not all characters are in the same place as they were on the show.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: this story has been swimming around my head for almost a year now. I have about half of it written, but honestly not sure about the end yet. I am going to try and be consistent and post a chapter a week, but I can't make any promises. _

_The first chapter is mostly background setting, taking place in the Season 1 space, with one notable difference as you will soon see. After this chapter, and part of chapter 2, the story will stop following the plot of the show so closely. Just needed to get the foundation set._

* * *

><p>"Dyson is being such a girl," huffed Bo as she and Kenzi left the apartment. They had just traded 20 bags of blood to a vampire for information, which turned out to be another flimsy lead they would need to chase down in Bo's seemingly endless quest to find her mother.<p>

"Why, cause Wolf Boy's getting tired of you life sucking him whenever the mood hits? You're right! What an asshole," replied Kenzi, not really feeling bad for Bo on this one. Though she knew Dyson banging her senseless was not exactly a bad consolation prize, she also knew he was in love with the succubus and becoming increasingly frustrated with her inability to commit to him.

"Trust me, he isn't complaining. He just wants me to be an obedient little succubus and let him order me around, and I refuse to let anyone control me." She was in a foul mood since this morning. She had been beat up pretty bad by some fae she had been shaking down for information and went to Dyson to heal. And rather than give in to what she knew he wanted, he made her beg which made her feel like a cheap whore. And to put the cherry on top of her crappy sundae, he told her after they were done that this was the last time. Which honestly would have been fine with her, if he meant it because he cared about her or she was hurting him. But it was all about control, about her listening to what he thought she should do, how she should act, who she should hang around with. Well, he could fuck himself for all she cared right now. No one was going to tell her what to do.

Knowing there was no talking to Bo when she was this riled up, she tried to get her to refocus on the information they had just gotten from Siegfried, the vampire. "Ok, new topic. Do you think Siegfried was telling the truth about this Luanne woman knowing something about your mom? She is in prison and going to be executed in a few days, not sure we have much time to find out anything."

"I don't know Kenzi. I don't know why he would lie, he knows I would just come back and kick his ass. But I have no idea how a convicted child killer would know my mom. I think we need to get ourselves in to that prison and talk to her."

Kenzi grinned. "Ooooh. I totally see an episode of Prison Bitches in our future!"

Bo laughed, shaking her head at her goth friend. "I don't know what that means Kenzi, and I am going to guess that I don't want to either."

"Oh come on Bo Bo. You, trapped in a women's prison? It's a recipe for disaster. You'd start a riot with all of them wanting to be your bitch."

XXX

Storming into the Clubhouse ahead of Kenzi, Bo didn't even wait to make sure the petite girl made it in before flopping down onto the worn out couch with a frustrated growl.

"Well, that was an interesting visit," Kenzi snarked, taking in Bo's tense demeanor. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to find that fucking Vex guy and rip his balls off, to start."

Kenzi looked at her best friend intently. She had seemed off lately….Kenzi couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was definitely unsettling the succubus.

"Are you sure that is the best idea? I have heard people talking about Vex at the Dal. He sounds like one dangerous and fucked up dude. And it sounds like the Morrigan likes her little toy. If you did end up killing him, she might come after you."

"I am not afraid of either of them. What gives them the right to decide who you are allowed to love? What if I fell in love with a human? What if a human fell in love with me? Who would want to lead that life if it meant they would be hunted. I am sorry Kenzi, I need to do something."

"Bo please, don't do anything reckless. You just met Luanne and it is too late for her. Don't get yourself killed over it."

Bo looked up at her friend, eyes blazing. "I'm sorry Kenzi, I need to go."

Rising suddenly, Bo grabbed her dagger and headed for the door, turning back to Kenzi as she ducked out the doorway. "Don't worry Kenzi, I got this," she said before heading out and closing the door behind her.

Kenzi stared at the door for a few minutes, debating what to do. Finally deciding she would deal with Bo being pissed at her later, she headed to the Dal to find Dyson and hopefully save Bo from her own bullheadedness.

XXX

Bo entered the empty club, slowly looking around for any threat and any sign of Vex. She had never met a Mesmer before, but she had seen secondhand the extent of their power. Sliding through the dark building, her eyes searching for any sign of movement or threat, she let her focus waiver for just a second, letting Kenzi's warning sink into her. Yes, perhaps this wasn't the smartest decision she had ever made, but she was furious and didn't know of any other way to vent those emotions. They had _murdered_ that woman's children for fuck's sake. She knew the Light weren't as squeaky clean as they liked to pretend, but if this was how the Morrigan and the Dark ran their clan, she might find herself on the side of the Light more often than not.

Moving towards the stage, Bo is surprised when the stage lights suddenly snap on and she finds herself standing in the spotlight. "Ladies and gentleman," a British voice rings out. "Please welcome to the stage…..the succulent succubus herself, Bo!"

Bo stands quietly, trying to see past the blinding light, using all of her senses to gauge where the voice was coming from, not wanting to be ambushed. The voice spoke again, this time a little more condescending. "I have heard about you, the one who cares so much for the humans. Not a very smart thing to do, look what it got your friend Luanne."

"You killed Luanne," she shouts into the empty club, her anger nearing its boiling point. "And I am here to make it right."

A maniacal chuckle comes from her left and she spins in that direction, her dagger immediately in her hand. But as she tries to take a step in that direction, she finds that she can't move, she is already under the spell of the Mesmer. "Show your face you coward," she grits out.

She barely registers him when he finally moves in front of her. Dressed in head to toe black, he is a smallish man with teased up dark hair and an overabundance of eyeliner, making him look like a psychotic Robert Smith from The Cure. He grins devilishly at her. "You are much more yummy looking than people have described. And oh, you do wear leather very well. It's a shame I have to kill you, we could have had so much fun shopping together."

"Fuck you, you sick bastard, like we would ever do anything together. You killed Luanne's children, framed her for the murder, and then you let the humans execute her. How could you do that to your own kind?"

Vex shrugged. "She knew the rules and she broke them. I don't make the rules, I just get to have fun enforcing them."

Bo felt her eyes flashing blue, but she was still powerless to move against the hold the Mesmer had on her. Watching him closely, he moved his hand forward and suddenly her dagger hand was pushing the knife up against her neck. "Mmmmm, how do you want to die succubus? " he asked as he danced around the club to some silent music in his head.

Bo finally realized that perhaps this vengeance thing was not well thought out and she was in a world of trouble. She thought she could just waltz in here and use the strength behind her convictions to overpower the Mesmer. Perhaps she should have listened to Kenzi before rushing over here looking for a fight.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of a woman's voice behind her.

"Oooh Vex, do you have a new toy you haven't told me about?"

"I do, a most unexpected but delicious visitor," he cackled. Bo could practically picture him clapping his hands together in excitement. "She came here because she thinks I will see the error of my ways for Luanne."

"I see, and just who might this delicious visitor be?" The voice was closer to Bo right now, practically in her ear. She could smell the woman, and for someone she expected to reek of evil, she had a very pleasant mixture of vanilla and something flowery….was it lavender perhaps? The smell was quite intoxicating in fact, and despite the situation she was in, Bo found herself inhaling deeply of the heavenly scent. As the woman moved slowly from behind her, her breasts lightly brushed against Bo's arm, and she swore she could feel a shock of attraction from the slight gesture. _What kind of fae is this_, Bo thought that would make her shudder at a simple touch without even knowing what she looked like. Whatever kind she was, Bo knew she felt the same thing, as she could sense the woman's arousal spike as she moved her body in front of the frozen succubus.

When the woman was finally before her, Bo could not help but gasp at how beautiful she was. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the blonde angel in front of her certainly wasn't it. She had an angular face that accentuated her cheekbones, and a lithe body subtly hidden beneath a very form fitting button down shirt and tailored grey pants. The two open buttons on her shirt showed just enough skin that one could not help but imagine the perfect breasts contained underneath.

But her most striking feature were her eyes. Her deep brown eyes reminded Bo of melted chocolate and she couldn't help but get lost in them. They were the most expressive eyes she had ever seen, and right now they sparkled with mischief.

Her scent combined with the electric touch, delicious body, mesmerizing eyes and radiating aura caused Bo's nature to betray herself at the wrong moment. Because despite the fact that she was pissed and hell bent on justice, she could not help the strong attraction she was feeling for the woman before her, and her eyes flashed blue.

Watching her closely, the woman saw the flash in Bo's eyes and for a brief moment, Bo saw the attraction reflected back and watched as her aura flashed even brighter. But a moment was all it was, as the attraction was quickly replaced by what appeared to be panic, and then almost immediately that too was replaced by an icy coolness as she stepped back from the succubus. She had also done an admiral job of tamping down the desire Bo had previously observed, moving from the 8 she had peaked at back down to a respectable 4.

Her gaze never left Bo who could sense she was running through something in her mind. She eventually broke out into a sly smile, whispering "succubus" as her brain finished processing the last few minutes.

Vex who had been only half heartedly paying attention, clapped his hands together. "Yes, yes! Morrigan, meet Bo, the unaligned succubus. Bo, meet the Morrigan."

Bo's heart dropped immediately. Fuck. It was bad enough she had to figure out a way to deal with Vex, but now the leader of the Dark fae herself was here. _I am royally screwed,_ she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morrigan's face broke into a large grin. "Bo, the unaligned succubus. I have heard many things about you; it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Though, before her death Evony warned me you would be trouble. Looks like she was right." she said as she continued to watch Bo, the mischief now back in her eyes.

"Yes, well, I wish I could say the pleasure was mutual, but I generally don't hang out with child killers and murderers." Bo spit out. She didn't care who the bitch was, or how attractive she was (which was very).

"Now now, that is a bit harsh don't you think? Luanne killed her own children; she was convicted in a human court and everything. We are just as appalled as you at her actions, and happy that justice was served."

"Oh please, I know Vex killed those kids and then left Luanne to the humans to execute. You are a bunch of cowards. And afraid of what? Some silly weak humans?"

The Morrigan regarded her with a frown. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because you have no right to tell people who they can and cannot love. And you have even less right to punish them if you disagree with it."

"On the contrary, as the leader of the Dark Fae, I do have the right to tell them that, and enforce the laws if they disobey. And as someone who has not chosen a side, you have no standing to question anything."

"This is exactly the reason I am unaligned. Because I want no part of your backwards bullshit. Big bad fae afraid of humans. What, are you afraid the food is going to start fighting back? You are pathetic," Bo practically spit out.

The Morrigan watched Bo for several minutes, not responding to her taunt. Bo didn't back down either, staring deep into the woman's eyes. What she didn't let the woman know, was that she wasn't sure she could look away if she wanted to. The Morrigan had eyes so deep she really did want to get lost in them.

It was the Morrigan that finally broke the silence. "I am sorry you feel that way. But alas, I have an appointment I need to get to and don't really have time for debate on a topic that is no concern of yours. Vex, will you –"

Before the Morrigan could finish her sentence, they were interrupted by the sounds of two people rushing in to the theatre. Bo, who was still frozen in place, was able to turn her head to see that it was Dyson and Kenzi. She groaned internally. If she managed to get out of this, there was no way Dyson was going to let her live this down. She would almost prefer letting Vex have his way with her then listen to the litany of 'I told you so's' that were sure to spout from Dyson's mouth when this was over.

Sensing the threat as soon as he entered the theatre, Dyson's wolf nature started to take over and his eyes began to yellow out. Bo, who was watching the Morrigan closely, noticed how she instantly tensed up and her aura, which had been dim but warm, instantly turned black.

Dyson also seemed to tense up at the site of the woman, which piqued Bo's curiosity. She wondered what history was between them that caused such a visceral reaction in the both of them. She knew Dyson had no love of the Dark, but she had never seen him like this. And what would the leader of the Dark Fae have to do with Dyson? If she got out of this mess, she would certainly do some digging.

Dyson was the first to break the standoff. With a growl, he addressed the Morrigan, who only glared back at him with steely eyes. "What do you want wolf? Light Fae are not welcome here. Nor are humans," she said, throwing a glance over at Kenzi, who Bo could tell was a little unsure of the situation she found herself in.

"I have come for the succubus," he said, keeping his eyes on the woman before him.

"The succubus? And what business do you have with her? She is not Light Fae."

"Nor is she Dark"

"True, but since she broke in to Dark Fae territory and threatened one of my people, I have authority to punish her as I see fit."

Dyson let out a growl. "Touch her and I –"

"You'll what Dyson? Are you willing to start a war with the entire Dark Fae over an unaligned succubus?" the Morrigan cut him off, moving to stand directly in front of him, eyes locking on each other. Bo could do nothing but watch, frightened and intrigued by the scene unfolding before her. She was surprised at how little fear the Morrigan was showing of Dyson right now. Dyson was a thousand year-old wolf shifter, one of the most powerful and deadly in the world. Bo wondered yet again what type of fae the beautiful woman could be, that she did not fear him.

But also dejectedly, she knew the answer to the question the wolf had not yet answered. Dyson may care about her, but he cared more about the fae and she knew he would not attack the Morrigan to save her.

Suddenly, it was Kenzi's soft voice that broke the tension. "Please just let Bo go. Whatever she did, she didn't mean, she is new to the fae world and meant no disrespect." Had Bo not been frozen in place, she would have burst out laughing watching Kenzi play the demure innocent human.

The Morrigan turned her head towards the small goth who had just spoken and looked at her curiously. "Did you finally lower your standards Dyson and get yourself a pet?"

"I am no one's pet," the goth ground out.

"She's my best friend," Bo answered, not wanting Kenzi to say anything to make the situation worse right now.

The Morrigan chuckled, looking back at the succubus. "Your best friend is a human? Wow, you weren't kidding about liking humans."

The Morrigan took a step back and let out a big sigh. She glanced at Vex, who was patiently waiting for her to give him something to do. Though, patiently for Vex meant that he was off in a corner swaying to some unknown music in his head. Finally she moved back to stand before Bo.

"I really do have an appointment I need to get to, so I will make a deal with you. Drop the Luanne stuff, and I will let you and your friends go."

Bo's initial reaction was to tell her to fuck off, but the look in her eyes gave her just a second of a pause. Bo couldn't quite make out what was reflected back – hope perhaps? Whatever it was, that second of hesitation was all her rational side needed to see that she really had no choice. While she would have gladly sacrificed herself for the cause, she could not do that to Kenzi. And really, what more could she do about Luanne? She was dead and getting herself killed right now wouldn't do any of the future Luanne's any good. She slowly nodded her acceptance of the deal.

"Good," the blonde responded and Bo was sure she could see a flash of relief cross her face. "Come Vex, we have other matters to attend to," she said to the man behind her as she turned and walked out of the theatre without another word.

Vex released his hold over Bo and waggled his eyes suggestively. He turned to follow his leader out the door, but after taking a few steps he turned back and looked at Kenzi. "You and I need to compare makeup notes little human," and with a cackle he too was gone, leaving Bo, Kenzi and Dyson standing around in awkward silence.

Kenzi was the first to break it when she ran over to Bo and gave her a big hug. "Thank god you are okay. I was so worried, I had to get Dyson, I'm sorry." Bo looked down and hugged her back. "Don't worry, its okay."

Dyson only stood glaring at her. "Bo, you need to stop doing this. You cannot keep acting like a bull in a china shop and go off attacking people every time you disagree with them. This isn't the human world anymore. There are fae that are more powerful than you that would not even blink over killing you."

"How can I live my life pretending to be ignorant? Dyson, I didn't grow up in the fae world like you - I can't just stand by when the fae punish people for loving someone they disagree with. How will I be able to love who I want and who would want to love me back? I will never stop fighting Dyson; I don't care what they try to do to me."

Dyson looked at her sadly. "I care," he said as he walked out the door, leaving Kenzi and Bo alone in the now quiet and dark theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi walked in to the club house a few hours later, slightly drunk and very ready for bed. Moving in to the living room, she was surprised to see Bo sitting on the couch, staring off in to space.

"Yo Bo Bo, whatchya doing? I thought you were going to meet us at the Dal?"

"Sorry Kenz, I wasn't really in the mood to go drinking," the succubus replied, her voice small in the dark room.

Kenzi looked down at the 3 beers and half empty bottle of vodka in front of her and nodded her head. "Okaaaay. So really Bo, what is going on?"

Bo looked up at her friend and sighed. "I don't know Kenzi. I finally find out what I am, finally stop killing people; you would think that would make me happy. I just still feel like I don't belong, the fae world is so different, so wrong to me. I feel like I am missing something, that I am still so lost."

Kenzi sat down on the couch next to Bo and wrapped her in a big hug. "I know Bo. This is a crazy world you live in and not being raised in it makes it seem all the worse. Just give it time. You still have a lot to learn. And besides, you have me, the most awesome best friend anyone could ever want. I'm with you through it all Bo."

Bo smiled, though a few tears slid down her cheek. Hugging Kenzi back, she replied "I know Kenzi. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you."

"You would be a sad little succubus without me! Now let's get some sleep and see if we can't stir up some trouble tomorrow. I have a lead on a new case - that should take your mind off of everything."

Getting up to put her empty bottles in the kitchen, she surprised Kenzi with a hug. "Thanks again Kenzi, you really are the best."

"And don't you forget it! See you in the morning Bo Bo," the little goth sang out as she moved up the stairs to her room. Bo took one deep steadying breath before following after her.

After using the bathroom and stripping out of her leathers, Bo plopped down on the bed and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. What was she doing? Feeding off fae had stopped her from killing, but now she felt trapped since she couldn't leave them. She still had no way of controlling her hunger around humans which meant she was beholden to them as her food source. There was no way she was going to let herself hurt another human again. She just wanted to feel safe and at home again. She wanted a normal life, the one she dreamed about before her life went to hell – the picket fence, the kids, the dog, the loving husband or wife. Maybe she was crazy for wanting that, or thinking she could have that as a succubus, but hell if she wasn't going to fight like hell to get it.

Shockingly to Bo, the image of the Morrigan from earlier that day flashed into her mind. Bo couldn't deny she was attracted to the woman, she was beautiful despite her title, and Bo was still of course a succubus. But the look in her eye when Bo accepted her deal gave her pause. She still couldn't quite put her finger on it what exactly it was. That and her reaction to Dyson led her to think there was more to the Morrigan than she knew. She had only ever met the previous Morrigan, Evony, briefly at her Choosing, and she hated that woman's guts. But Evony was cold in a way this new Morrigan wasn't. Maybe it was her eyes, but Bo sensed she was going to be seeing more of the Dark fae leader. And while she still mad as hell, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to her molten chocolate eyes and the thought of losing herself in them for hours.

Shaking her head to clear her mind from thoughts she knew would bring no good, she crawled under the covers to finally get some sleep.

_Tomorrow is another day_, she thought.

xxx

Bo stumbled down the stairs at 11 am the next morning feeling like she went toe to toe with an ogre last night. She knew Kenzi would be up soon, so she set to making them some coffee. She briefly considered making breakfast, but a quick look in the fridge dashed that dream.

Sure enough as soon as the aroma of coffee had permeated the house, a bleary eyed Kenzi stumbled down the stairs and poured herself onto one of the kitchen stools. Grabbing the mug Bo set in front of her, she inhaled deeply and let out a big sigh. "I think I may just marry you."

Bo chuckled. "Marry me or the coffee?"

"The coffee of course, you know I don't swing your way!"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. So tell me about this case you have that is going to take my mind off of my troubles."

"Bo, can we stop for a second. I know you want to find your mom and I know you are pissed about the whole Luanne thing, but you need to be more careful. I hate to say it, but the walking fur ball is right, there are lots of dangerous things out there, and it isn't worth getting yourself killed for. I will be pissed myself if you died and left me here to fend for myself."

Bo frowned. "I know that Kenzi, I do. I just need answers and I don't know where to turn anymore. I have annoyed the Ash and half the Light fae already. The only ones left are the Dark."

"Yeah, well why don't you go ask your new girlfriend the Morrigan?"

Bo's eyes widened. "My girlfriend? What the heck are you talking about Kenzi?"

"Oh puh-lease. Like I didn't see you two having eye-sex in the theatre last night. If D-Man wasn't there I would have told you two to get a room."

"You are crazy Kenzi. There was no eye sex, or sex of any kind, going on."

"Whatever you say BoBo."

Bo looked thoughtful. "Though, being leader of the Dark she probably has access to all kinds of information. I wonder if she could help me find my mom."

Kenzi did a palm plant to her forehead. "Did you not hear anything I just said about dangerous people out there? I think the Morrigan is high on that list."

"I don't know Kenzi….she could have easily killed us all yesterday, but she didn't. There is something different about her I can't quite put my finger on. But I don't think she would hurt me for asking her some questions."

"She could hurt you just for fun!"

"I'll think about it Kenzi. Now do you want to tell me about this new case or not?"

"Fine, but don't think I don't know that you are changing the subject," Kenzi glared at her friend. She knew that once Bo got an idea in her head it she wouldn't let it go. She just prayed this wasn't a deadly one.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren walked out of the throne room, the large gilded door sliding shut quietly behind her. Walking into her office, she made a beeline for the serving counter and poured herself a generous helping of whiskey. Before she had a chance to swallow, she heard the door shut again, knowing Vex had followed her. She ignored him as she let the warm liquid slide down her throat, enjoying the burn that only the 100 year old elixir could bring.

Vex stood and eyed her carefully, trying to get a read on her. But like usual, her ice queen façade was up and so he decided on the direct approach.

"That punishment was a little cruel, especially for you."

Lauren scoffed. "They'll grow back."

"True, but having your limbs ripped from your body by a hungry Wyvern? That's gotta hurt."

"Yes, well he should have thought about the consequences of his actions before he decided to attack the sprites."

Vex knew something else was bothering her. "What is going on Lauren?"

Lauren finally looked up at him, her eyes full of mirth. "It's Lauren now, is it?"

He shook his head. "I am asking as your friend."

Lauren finally cracked a smile, studying the Mesmer as he gazed back at her. "I didn't think you had friends, Vex." She turned back to the decanter and poured herself another two fingers, grabbing and filing another glass that she handed off to her second-in-command before walking over to her couch.

Sitting down, she quickly drained the glass before placing it on the coffee table in front of her. Letting out an audible sigh, she brought her hands up to massage her temples while leaning back on the couch. Vex stood and waited patiently. He knew if Lauren had something to say, she would do it on her own time when she was ready.

"I'm restless Vex. I can't seem to settle, I am not sleeping well and it is making me edgy. And no, before you say it, it is not because I am afraid for my life. I won't lie and say I am not concerned that there are people or things out there trying to kill me, but it's not keeping me up at night. I trust you to keep me safe," she said, smiling warmly at the fae who continued to watch her.

Vex moved to sit on the table in front of her, his chains clanging lightly on the table. "When was the last time you fed?"

Lauren tensed up at his question. "Vex, it's not that either," she denied.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you didn't answer the question, luv."

Lauren glared up at him for a few seconds before dropping her eyes to stare at her shoes. "It's been a few days."

Vex sighed and moved his hand under Lauren's chin, pulling it up so he could get her to look at him. If this was any other person, Lauren would have them castrated. He was the only one she ever let see her vulnerable side, and for some reason, despite his nature, it made him protective of her. "Lauren, you can't fight your nature. You better than anyone know that. It may not be what is keeping you on edge, but it certainly isn't helping. You need to go feed."

Lauren leaned back on the couch again, away from Vex's outstretched arm, and brought her hands up to rub her eyes. "You're right. I hate that you're right."

Vex chuckled and got up off the couch. "Don't worry, I don't want to end up in the dungeon, so I won't go spreading it around. I will, however, go and get things in order for you to go out. Just give me 30 minutes," he said heading for the door.

"Vex," Lauren called out stopping him just as his hand reached the door handle. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Vex smirked back, the tender moment having past. "No worries, you keep meting out punishments like that and I will lose my reputation as the sickest fuck the Dark fae have. Can't have that happening, now can we?" he chuckled before heading out the door.

Lauren shook her head and headed off to her personal living quarters to change her clothes for her trip out tonight. Vex was right about her needing to feed, but she knew that wasn't the real root of her mood. The flash of a dimple and determined brown eyes ran through her brain, making her groan. Her whole interaction earlier with the succubus left her off balance but at the same time put a charge into her and she wasn't sure which feeling scared her more. She knew the woman could read her aura and she had given away her attraction. Not that she could do anything about it, it was instant and overwhelming, something she had never felt for anyone before. And if she was perfectly honest, though it had died down as soon as that mangy mutt showed up, it had left an ache in her that was surprising and she wasn't sure what to do with. Groaning out load, she grabbed her jeans and headed out the door, hoping that the night and a good feed would bring her some peace.

xxx

Two days later, Lauren was sitting at her desk reading a pile of reports about a clan of Dark water nymphs who were requesting permission to move their territory to another lake because human development was polluting the water and draining the natural essence they pulled from the earth to live on. She had grabbed her pen to sign the papers, but before the dark ink could make contact with the parchment beneath, she was startled by the sound of her office door opening and closing. Looking up quickly she was shocked to see the unaligned succubus standing before her.

"How did you get in here?" she asked angrily, a slight shiver of fear running through her. She knew the answer of course, but didn't know what reason the woman would have to be here.

Bo grinned guiltily knowing the woman would figure it out if she didn't already know. "I asked nicely? I promise I didn't hurt anyone, I just didn't think you would agree to see me if I simply asked."

"You were right about that. But since you are already here, what do you want?" Lauren asked, still with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice, but her anger faded with her fear as she sensed Bo was not here to hurt or threaten her. And then there was the fact that her grin had brought out her dimple, which Lauren was pretty sure was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Jesus, what was she doing? She totally embarrassed herself in front of the woman at the theatre, now here she was again drooling over a dimple. _Get control of yourself Lauren_, she thought. _Act like the Morrigan_.

Bo watched with interest as the woman's aura fluctuated erratically. Bo knew Lauren was trying to control her reaction to her, and she found it totally endearing. She wasn't sure what kind of fae the Morrigan was, but she was pretty sure she wasn't a succubus, and she was thankful once again for that. She would have lost all credibility if Lauren could see how hotly her own aura burned for the blonde.

As Lauren continued to look at her waiting for an answer she sighed, and sat down in one of the ornate chairs in front of Lauren's desk. Looking up nervously at the blonde, she finally responded, "I am looking for my mother."

Lauren couldn't completely hide her surprise. It honestly wasn't anywhere near what she thought the succubus was here for. A favor, more info on Luanne, perhaps, not such a personal plea. "Is your mother missing?" she asked, softening her voice.

Bo shook her head as she gave Lauren a wry smile. "No, nothing in my life is that easy. I don't know who my mother is. She gave me up when I was a baby and I was raised by humans. I have been trying to find out who she is for a while. I have harassed the Light and even Trick at the Dal, and despite the fact that I am pretty sure they are hiding something, I am still no closer to finding her. I was hoping since you are Dark, you might have access to information they don't, or at least wouldn't play games with me if you did know something. It's one of the reasons I was so interested in Luanne, since someone had told me she knew my mother."

Lauren sat in shock. She had heard people talking about the unaligned succubus sure, but she never paid attention to any of the stories because she just didn't care at the time. To have been raised by humans? Lauren couldn't even fathom how she had learned to control her nature without someone to teach her. It would certainly explain the stories of her killing spree. Looking up intently at the brunette, she was suddenly in awe of her.

Bo watched the Morrigan's response carefully since she had no idea what it would be and she had taken a huge risk coming here. She saw the shock, then the wheels turning as she processed what Bo was telling her. The final emotion Bo wasn't quite sure what it was though….tenderness? Sympathy?

Slowly Lauren nodded. "I don't know who your mother is, but I can certainly do some digging in the archives."

Bo's genuine smile light up the room and brought out her dimple even more. Lauren felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach. God this woman was gorgeous. Bo sensed the spike and didn't want to push her luck, so she made to stand up, say her thanks and leave. Just as she was about to get up from the chair, the door flew open and Vex rushed in. Both women turned to him immediately.

He had stopped half way in to the office and looked between his boss and the succubus, clearly expecting something a little more heated or violent to be going on. He certainly didn't expect to see the two of them sitting and chatting, goofy smiles on both their faces. He looked over at Lauren. "Sorry, I heard that she uh…."

Lauren nodded and smiled, allowing Vex's words to trail off. "She did," and looking back at Bo, "and we will need to make sure the guards have a bit of better protection against a succubus' charms". Bo was happy to see she was smiling when she said it, so she knew the woman wasn't still mad.

Bo finally stood, sensing her opportunity to leave. "On that, I think I will leave before you change your mind. Thank you for listening and trying to help," she said honestly. She walked the few steps it took her to get to Lauren's desk, before leaning down and picking up a pen. Finding an empty note pad, she scribbled something down before putting the pen back down on the desk. "If you find out anything, give me a call." Lauren nodded and smiled, watching the brunette as she left her office.

When she was gone, she turned to Vex. "Pull me everything the Dark has on her, especially anything around possible family members." Vex studied her for a minute, arching his eye brow in question.

"What?" Lauren challenged. "Call it scientific curiosity. I told her I would help her figure out who her mother is."

Vex chuckled quietly as he moved out of the room. "Oh, you are curious alright, I am just not sure it is scientific."

Fortunately he was out the door as he said that, and didn't see the huge blush that covered the blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two days later…_

Lauren was sitting at her desk pouring over the stack of documents. She was still amazed by how much bureaucracy the Dark fae had. Petitions, complaints, requests for everything under the sun – they all ended up on her desk and all needed attention. The few times she tried to ignore the paperwork she was harassed incessantly by the Elders until she finally caved and plowed through the work. Now she tried to do a little each day just to keep up with it and keep everyone off her back.

Unfortunately, today was not one of her most productive days. She was trying her best to get through a few petitions, but her attention kept being diverted to the nondescript folder sitting at the edge of her desk. For half an hour she had been throwing glances at it, despite knowing verbatim everything it contained. Finally huffing at her own lack of willpower, she reached over and grabbed the folder, opening it up to reveal the smiling face of the world's only unaligned succubus.

She had read the file several times, and was still intrigued by the woman. Left to be raised by humans at birth, she had no clue what she was when she grew into her powers. As far as Lauren could tell, after she killed her high school boyfriend, she lived her life on the run for years until she was found by the Light fae police after a poorly disposed of body. Forced to go through the Gathering, she refused to choose a side which was unheard of And neither Evony, the Morrigan at the time, or Samuel, the Ash, forced her to choose since they both wanted her on their side. And so she remained unaligned, working as an unofficial private investigator with her human friend Kenzi, who she had been helping the night the fae found her.

She had just joined the Dark fae when all of this happened, so she was a little distracted with her own issues to pay attention to the politics of the fae world and the arrival of the mysterious succubus.

Sadly, the file had virtually no details on who her family might be. It did however have several reports of things that Bo had done that seemingly pissed off Evony, which made Lauren chuckle a little. Evony was a scheming, power-hungry leader, and it was hard to tell from the accounts if Evony wanted to sleep with or kill the succubus.

Picking up the photo, Lauren stared at it and tried to get a handle on the feelings the woman brought out in her. She hadn't been with anyone since Nadia, there wasn't even anyone who caught her eye. And it wasn't for lack of opportunity. Being the Morrigan had a lot of perks, one of which was apparently the ability to sleep with anyone she wanted. She knew that Evony had made frequent use of that benefit, but Lauren just couldn't bring herself to. And of course, when she finally did encounter someone she would actually want to sleep with, not only were they unaligned, but they also probably thought of her as evil incarnate.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and stop her mood from spiraling, she had just closed and pushed the folder away when Vex knocked and walked in.

"You know, it is customary to knock and then wait for a response before barging in," she glared.

"I did wait. You were too slow," the Mesmer retorted, dropping a file on Lauren's desk.

Lauren sighed. "Another petition?"

Shaking his head Vex replied, "Unfortunately, no. Another attack."

Slamming her fist on the desk, she looked up at Vex. "Fuck. Where? And who?"

Vex chuckled. "This was one I wish I was there for. An ogre and a stone giant, both Dark, a few blocks west of Bloor in an old industrial area."

"Any spectators?"

"No. But in case it ever comes up, don't bet against the stone giant. He killed the ogre before we could subdue him. He is in a holding cell downstairs, but I think it will be a few days before he wakes up with all the drugs we had to pump into him."

Lauren rose from her desk quickly and made her way over to a small desk in the corner. Grabbing a rolled up map, she pushed it open and spread it out over the desk. "Show me where it was," she told the Mesmer.

Moving to stand beside her, he studied the map that was covered with red, blue and black X's, each one signifying an attack of either Light or Dark fae, or attack between the two sides. Grabbing a black pen, he drew a little black cross where the latest attack happened.

Lauren looked down at his mark, lost in thought. "That is the sixth attack in that quadrant in the last three weeks, the second one in as many days."

Vex nodded. "It's only a block away from Mayer's club, it may be worth it to pay him a visit to see if he saw anything. He is extremely nosy, so it is highly possible he knows something."

"Who is Mayer?" Lauren had to ask. She was still relatively new to the Dark world and didn't know all the players yet. Thankfully, that was something Vex was good at.

"He is a Luck fae who runs a nightclub and illegal gambling room. He 'knows things and people' if you get my drift. And that knowledge is usually for sale"

Lauren smirked. "Well, I think I may be paying Mr. Mayor a visit. We'll see what kind of discount he gives the Morrigan."

xxx

Bo stood outside the club, gawking at the line around the block waiting to get in. Not having time for pretense, she walked straight up to the ropes keeping the crowd in line and signaled to the bouncer. As soon as he came over, Bo took his hand and released a pulse of power into him. A few short whispered words later, and the rope was lifted and she was waved in, feeling the glare of angry club goers at her back.

Moving inside, she was not surprised to find the club was dark and hot and pulsating with desire. Bo could literally feel it in waves, flowing over her in time with the music. The Dark Fae clubs were so much more open with their sexuality than the Light Fae ones she usually visited. It was delicious and mesmerizing, and if she wasn't here for a specific purpose, she could easily let herself get lost in the crowd and feast for hours. But she was here for information, and if she let herself get distracted she knew she would end up leaving without it.

Moving over to the bar, she spent a few minutes scanning the crowd to get a better feel for her surroundings in case she needed to make a quick getaway. As her eyes passed over the patrons in their various states of pleasure and decadence, she saw her. In many ways she stood out amongst the crowd in her tailored dress clothes and put-together manner. She was engrossed in a deep conversation with a guy and he wasn't looking too happy about it. As she felt her libido ramp up, Bo was surprised again about her reaction to this woman. Sure she was totally beautiful, but she was also an evil murderess and she really wanted nothing to do with her. She certainly did not want to picture the way her lips would feel against hers, or how her hands would feel running up her bare chest. Shaking her head she berated herself for even going there. What was wrong with her?

Dragging her attention away from the temptation before her, she continued her scan of the room and finally saw what she was looking for. A giant of a man was standing guard in front of a doorway that she assumed led to the back rooms where the real business and debauchery happened. She knew she would find Mayer back there, the Luck fae she was here to see.

She started to move slowly through the crowd, reveling in the press of bodies that seemed to be a constant here. It was becoming hard to focus as hands slid over her body, hips grinded and lustful looks were cast her way as everyone could feel her succubus pull. Her eyes were starting to flash and she wondered if perhaps stopping for a quick snack would be a good idea, when she heard a familiar voice purr in her ear. "So, succubus, you keep showing up in Dark fae territory and I am going to think you have decided to join the Dark."

Turning her head and body, she found herself looking into the warm and mischievous chocolate eyes of the Morrigan, and once again her attraction to the woman was beyond her control as she felt her body shudder involuntarily at the site of her. The Morrigan picked up on Bo's reaction and her own arousal skyrocketed at the site of the enticing succubus before her. Bo felt her eyes flash brighter and hold on to their blue state as the woman watched her curiously. "I imagine a place like this would make you very hungry," she said without any trace of judgment. If anything, Bo picked up hint of curiosity in the statement. Bo closed her eyes and nodded, trying to stop the very much x-rated thoughts running through her head right now.

Sensing her discomfort and intrigued by her own massive attraction to the woman before her, the Morrigan stepped closer to Bo, letting their bodies come together ever so slightly as she leaned in towards the succubus, breathing warm air on her ear as she asked "would you like a snack?"

For Bo, it was like throwing gasoline on a simmering fire. Her eyes shot open and she knew they were glowing radiantly. The blonde's aura was near blinding at this point, and Bo could do nothing but grab on to the blonde's hips, pulling her closer while letting out a low growl, "Morrigan…."

"Call me Lauren," was all the blonde could get out, she was now completely lost to the desire coursing through her body. In a far off section of her brain, she knew this was probably a bad idea, but the rest of her body was clamoring for the woman before her to take her and make her scream her name.

"Lauren," Bo moaned as she leaned in towards the blonde. She had no resistance left, no desire to do anything but feel this woman's lips on hers, to feel their bodies pressed together, to taste her deeply.

Before she got the chance to though, Vex rushed over and grabbed Lauren's arm. "Morrigan," he said and it was clear he was out of breath. He paused for just a second as he took in the scene before him, the blue eyes of the succubus and the desire filled ones of his master. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but you need to leave. Now. There is a hunting party on its way in."

At Vex's words, Lauren snapped out of her daze and looked at the Mesmer nodding her head. "I am sorry Bo, I need to go. Perhaps I will see you again soon," and with that she was led out of the club by Vex, through a door Bo hadn't even noticed before.

Bo stood there for a few moments, not quite sure what had just happened. Was she really about to feed on the Morrigan in the middle of a Dark Fae club? Yeah, she was. And probably would have done more if Vex hadn't interrupted. Was she really that hungry and out of control? And what was a hunting party?

Bo didn't have long to wait to get that question answered as four fae stormed in to the club. She could tell three were ogres but she had no idea what the fourth one was. He was obviously the leader as he pushed through the crowd first, looking for his quarry, the ogres trailing behind. A few people in the club shot them annoyed glances, but for the most part everyone just ignored them. Bo wondered if this happened a lot.

The fae continued to stalk around the club until his eyes finally settled on Bo and he moved over to stand before her. "Where is she?" he asked without any hint of emotion. Bo blinked at him. "Where is who?"

"The Morrigan. I smell her on you," he stated, his nose twitching ever so slightly.

Bo shrugged. "She was here, but she left a little while ago. I have no idea where she went."

Suddenly an ogre rumbled up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders, squeezing them painfully together. Bo yelped in pain and the twitchy nose fae continued to just stare at her. "Where is she?" he repeated the first question.

"I told you, she was here but she left and I don't know where she went. Now let me go or we are going to have a problem."

"We already have a problem. I need to know where the Morrigan went."

Bo was quickly tiring of this line of questioning. While she had no loyalties to the Dark Fae, and was still pissed about what they had done to Luanne, she could not deny that she was intrigued by the Morrigan. By Lauren. And for whatever reason, she felt a need to protect her.

Luckily for her, the ogre had only grabbed her shoulders, leaving her arms below her elbows free to move. Bending down slightly and bringing her leg up, she grabbed her ever trusty thigh dagger and slammed it into the hip joint of the giant holding her. It wasn't meant to mortally wound him, but it did its job as he released his hold on her, dropping to his knees as blood gushed from the tendon Bo had sliced through. Turning quickly to the fae in front of her, she grabbed his neck and pulled him close, starting to pull chi as he struggled to escape her grip. As she was feeding, she saw the other two ogres start to head her way. She only had a few seconds before they would get to her and she knew she would be in trouble then. Ogres weren't susceptible to a succubus' touch, and she doubted she could handle two of them at once in straight combat.

She needn't have worried though, for before they reached her they both stopped, turned to each other, and started slamming their heads together. Bo was shocked for an instant, before turning to see Vex laughing behind her. "Finally I get to have some fun!" he cackled, watching as the two brutes started to stumble and lose their focus as they continued to pummel one another. "Oh, and if you could not kill the tracker, that would be great. We need to get some information from him and that is kinda hard to do If he is dead."

Bo looked back to the fae she still had in her grip, who was now very much unconscious. She dropped him on the floor and watched as a bunch of Dark Fae guards entered the club and dragged him and the three wounded ogres out. She was still shocked at how little attention everyone had paid to the intrusion in their midst. A few people had stopped to watch, but for the most part everyone had just gone on with their drinking, dancing and making out.

She looked at Vex who was making sure everyone was hauled away. "Does this happen a lot in here?"

Vex smiled. "Every once in a while. The Dark are always pissed off at each other for some reason on another."

Bo shook her head slowly in understanding. "Did Lau – Did the Morrigan get out okay?"

Vex nodded, not letting her know that the only reason he came back was because the Morrigan ordered him to make sure the succubus was okay. Vex eyed the brunette closely. There was definitely something going on between the two of them, he just wondered if they even knew what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo was sitting at the Dal, drinking a much needed beer and running through her day with Kenzi. She was a little annoyed about not getting to talk to Mayer, but he had apparently fled as soon as he heard there was an attempted assassination on the Morrigan at the club. She was still trying to process the whole piece about almost feeding on the woman and the crazy attraction she had towards her, so she left that part out of her story to Kenzi, just mentioning that she had run in to her and they were talking when the hunting party arrived.

Hale and Dyson arrived a few minutes later with Hale walking right up to her at the bar and slapping her on the back. "Way to go Bo, I admit you got balls trying to tap that!" Bo looked up confused at his exclamation, but understanding started to dawn as soon as she saw the sour expression on Dyson's face. Apparently the fae gossip mill wasn't hindered by the divide between Light and Dark.

"Bo, tell me the rumors aren't true, that you weren't grinding on the Morrigan before she was attacked," Dyson asked, his demeanor as cold as ice.

"Whoa chica, you definitely left that out of your story!" Kenzi barged in to the conversation. "Seriously? You and the Ice Queen Bitch?"

Bo held her hands up. "Hang on. I wasn't _grinding_ on her; I don't know where you heard that. We may have been having a conversation a little more closely than was necessary, but there was no grinding." _Yet_, Bo thought. Another two minutes and there would have been a lot more than grinding going on.

"Yeah well, you are apparently the talk of the Dark, how you were all blue eyed over the Morrigan and helped take out two of her attackers," Hale chuckled. "You are turning into a celebrity in the Dark world."

"Great," Bo said as she turned back to her beer and away from the angry glare of Dyson. She needed to talk to Trick about what the Morrigan's story was and what there was between her and Dyson that caused such hatred. And then she needed to figure out what was between her and this woman who was starting to consume every waking and non-waking thought.

xxx

The man watched the interaction from the shadows, sweat dripping down his sallow and sunken face. Smiling to himself, he knew he had just found what his Master was looking for. Slinking out to let him know of his discovery, he thought to himself, yes, his Master would be very pleased with this one.

xxx

Getting Trick away from the bar and downstairs to ask about Lauren turned out to be easier than she thought. As soon as she brought the woman up, Trick ushered her and Kenzi downstairs. When they were settled on the couch, he asked them what they wanted to know.

"Anything you can tell us. How did she become the Morrigan and why do her and Dyson hate each other so much?"

Trick nodded. "I can tell you how she came to be with the fae, but many of the details on how she came to be the Morrigan are known only to her. As for her and Dyson, I am not sure I have anything concrete either, but I will tell you what I know."

Bo and Kenzi nodded, and got comfortable, waiting for fae story time to start.

Trick settled on his couch and looked at Bo and Kenzi for a long minute before starting his story. He knew the opening would be a shock to them. "Before she was the Morrigan, Lauren Lewis was the human doctor of the Light fae."

"Wait, hold up there Trickster. Did you say _human_?" Kenzi asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, Kenzi. Lauren Lewis was human when she first joined the fae."

"What the F T-Man? How is that even possible?"

"That is one of the things I don't have the answer to Kenzi, but if you would let me continue my story, I will give you some insight into the situation."

Kenzi nodded and settled herself back down on the couch and waited for Trick to begin his tale again.

"The previous Ash, Samuel, found her in the Congo about 6 or 7 years ago. She was there on a research grant with her girlfriend, Nadia, when she stumbled upon what she thought was a tribe of people who were dying from a deadly strain of flu. The people were dying, but they weren't human, they were fae, and Lauren in her attempts at curing the flu quickly figured this out. The fae flu had been around for centuries and was one of the most feared and incurable diseases. Amazingly, after a few weeks, Dr. Lewis had found a cure and eradicated the disease from the fae. Unfortunately, her girlfriend became sick from what appeared to be the same flu, and the cure did not work on her. She was distraught, so when offered all the resources of the Light fae to help her find a cure for her girlfriend, in return for her service to the Ash, she accepted."

Bo sat engrossed by Trick's tale, and was surprised to find a pang of jealousy shoot through her when hearing of Lauren's girlfriend. "I am guessing this story doesn't have a happy ending," she said, watching the older man closely to gauge his reaction.

"Sadly, no. A little more than a year back, the Ash was killed in an explosion at the compound, and her girlfriend, who had been kept alive in a stasis pod also perished. At the time, it was revealed that her girlfriend had not contracted the flu as originally thought, but rather had been cursed by the Ash in order to secure Lauren's services."

"So Blondie has a good reason to hate the Light fae," Kenzi commented. "But what exactly did committing her 'services' to the fae mean? She worked for them?"

Trick shook his head. "The fae don't have humans 'work' for them Kenzi. The fae own people. She was a slave."

Bo gasped and Kenzi stared at him in disbelief. "A slave? Like the same thing humans abolished a hundred years ago?"

Trick nodded his head. "The fae have owned humans for as long as they have both walked this earth."

Bo had to know. "What did that mean for her? Was she chained up and forced to do things…" She was sick to her stomach right now at the thought of Lauren having to do anything against her will.

Trick at least shook his head this time. "Lauren was very special to the Ash and her knowledge and intelligence were respected, so she was treated better than most owned humans. But there were still times, mostly early in her service, when she was beaten and thrown in the dungeon for not obeying an order or to be reminded of her status. I suspect that is where the mutual dislike for Dyson stems from. She would have worked long days with no vacation or sick time and would have been treated like an afterthought most of the time. But she was also protected and would have had all of her needs met. "

_Except her need for freedom_, Bo thought to herself, disgusted yet again by the fae.

"When her girlfriend was killed, why wasn't she released?" Bo asked, trying to hold back her anger.

Trick at least had the decency to look a little ashamed at that question. "Well, the new Ash, Lachlan, claimed the contract Lauren signed was for perpetuity, not the life of her girlfriend, and refused to release her. And since the contract was never found, she had no choice but to remain with the fae."

"Did you know her?" Bo couldn't help but ask.

Trick nodded slowly. "I worked with her on a few occasions. She really was the most brilliant doctor and scientific mind the fae had ever known. Despite how she was treated, she maintained a quiet dignity about her and truly did care about her patients. And her brilliance was envied by all the Light fae – she became the personal doctor for all of the elders and important fae in light society."

"So the million dollar question - how did she end up fae and with the Dark?"

"That is still a bit of a mystery. One day there was an incident at the compound and a Light fae elder and hospital orderly were murdered, brutally, and Doctor Lewis went missing. At first everyone thought she had done it, but the attack was more like a wild animal had mauled the two fae than anything else. And no evidence could ever be found linking her to the murder – no DNA, no finger prints, no anything. Eventually the case was closed. A few weeks later, Doctor Lewis resurfaced, she was fae and had claimed allegiance to the Dark. The Light fae were up in arms, not believing that she was fae and demanding her return. But all the tests the Light did confirmed that she was indeed fae. All anyone could surmise was that she had spent her time with the Light finding a way to turn herself fae, and she had achieved that. When the existing Morrigan, Evony, was murdered, they elected her to the position, and that is where she has been for the last year, much to the dismay of the Light."

"So let me get this straight – the fae curse her girlfriend, turn her into a slave and then kill her girlfriend. But at the same time, they tell her their deep dark secrets and their entire medical history? Wow, you fae are stupid. And no wonder she bolted for the Dark. Pay back is a bitch," Kenzi muttered. She didn't like the woman, but she also couldn't help feel sorry for her. She probably would have been a bitchy ice queen too if she had to go through all of that.

Bo nodded in agreement. "I don't even know what to say about all of this Trick. How could anyone think it is okay to own people in this day and age?"

Trick looked at the young succubus. "I know you don't agree with this Bo, but it is how it is, how it has always been. Dr. Lewis knew what she was signing up for when she agreed to join the fae."

"How could you even say that? They CURSED HER GIRLFRIEND! Lying to her to get her to enslave herself is nowhere near being okay, on so many different levels," Bo fumed, her voice rising against the thousands year-old fae.

Trick did not want to argue with her as he knew how stubborn she could be. "It is in the past Bo, what is important is that she is now the Morrigan. And despite my dislike for anyone that holds that title, there are things going on that are bigger than the Light and the Dark, and we may need her help if we are to survive."

Bo slumped back on the couch, her hand coming to rub the bridge of her nose. She was tired of all this fae crap and she needed time to process everything that Trick just told her and the feelings she had for the woman. But she couldn't just leave Trick's statement out there. "What are you talking about Trick? What is going on?"

Trick sighed. "I am not sure yet, but something big is coming. The assassination attempts, the violent outbreaks. Whatever it is wants to destroy the fae, not just one side."

"Great," Bo muttered. "One more thing to worry about. I will keep my eyes open, but unless you have something more concrete there isn't much I can do right now."

"Perhaps you could speak to the Morrigan? I heard the gossip of your last run in with her. If what is coming is as bad as I fear it is, we will need to fight as one against it, we cannot have the Light against the Dark, or we will all perish."

"Melodramatic much Trick?" Kenzi asked. "This has been a way downer convo, I am going to head back upstairs and drown my sorrows in your best vodka. You coming Bo?"

Bo nodded and rose to follow her best friend. As she was just about to head up the stairs, she heard Trick calling her. "Be careful Bo. Any Morrigan is a dangerous woman, but this one is smarter than all that have come before her."

Bo nodded and moved up the stairs after Kenzi. Drowning her sorrows in vodka seemed like a fabulous idea right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren paced restlessly in her apartment waiting for Vex to return. What was taking him so long? Did something happen? Did the hunting party claim different victims because their original quarry had fled? What if something had happened to Bo? Gah, why did she even care?

She was startled from her thoughts by the arrival of the Mesmer, bouncing into her living room as he usually did, without even waiting for her to answer his knock.

"What happened," she asked, before he could even get close enough to carry on a conversation.

"So inpatient luv. These things take time you know, there are protocols to follow and torturing to be done and – "

"Vex, I get it. Just tell me, did you stop them before they hurt anyone?"

Vex grinned at her like a cat who had just eaten all the canaries in the pet store. "By anyone, do you mean a delicious succubus with a penchant for black leather?"

Lauren huffed, She knew that Vex would only prolong her agony the more she pushed, so she resorted to plan B. "Vex, either tell me what you know I want to know, or I will cut your balls off and feed them to a Wendigo."

Staring at his leader, he made a rather unpleasant face before relenting. "Fine. But let me tell you first, you need to get laid. This sexual tension you have building up with the sex monster is making you very unattractive and no fun to be around."

"Vex – "

"Fine. Yes, she is fine. She had taken down one of the ogres and was sucking the tracker dry when I got back to her. I took out the other two ogres and then your guards rounded them all up and took them to the dungeons. She was kind enough to leave the tracker alive, so we may be able to get some intel from him at least."

Lauren sighed and went to sit down on her couch. "What am I doing Vex?"

"Clearly not enough banging," came the cheeky reply.

"You aren't helping. "

"I'm sorry, have you met me?"

Lauren chuckled. "Good point"

"In case you care, she asked if you had made it out okay when we were scooping up the ogres. Never bloody once asked how I was even though I saved her arse from two of them!"

Lauren smiled.

"Oh, and the other thing, no one can stop talking about you two going at it at the club. Light and Dark."

"What? We weren't *going at it*, we were just uh, talking. Close."

Vex snickered. "So that's what kids are calling it these days. Look, it's not a bad thing. The Dark like a leader who isn't afraid to be bold and a little naughty. Grinding on the unaligned succubus in a nightclub is definitely both of those."

"We weren't grinding," Lauren tried to plead her case but she knew it was useless if people were already talking. And honestly, she was about 30 seconds from doing a lot more than grinding with the succubus, her desire for her was so strong at that moment.

"Whatever you say luv. Look, maybe you should call her or summons her or kidnap her or whatever it is you do. If nothing else she may prove useful in fighting whatever this big bad that is coming. And who knows, maybe you will get a good shag out of it."

"Vex – " she started, but he was already out the door. Slumping back in to the couch, she wondered if maybe he was right. She hadn't been intimate with anyone since Nadia almost seven years ago. The first few years she was so distraught about her being sick, she spent all of her free time working on a cure or just sitting in the room with her stasis pod, talking to her. But as the time wore on, and the possibility of finding a cure dimmed, she withdrew more and more in to herself. And it wasn't like there were a ton of suitors to distract her from her solitude – she was surrounded by fae who cared nothing for her. Sure a few attempted to start something, but she kept her heart closed and her icy facade up, and never took anyone up on anything.

When Nadia was killed, she was devastated. She had spent five years as a slave to get someone back she now never could. And to find out that she hadn't been sick all along, well, if the Ash hadn't died that same day she would have killed him herself.

She naively thought that once Nadia was gone, she would be released from her contract, but of course the fae were having none of that, not after how valuable she had become. Lachlan, the new Ash was a giant asshole and couldn't 'find' the contract she had signed with his predecessor. When she protested, it was back to the dungeons until she was ready to be the subservient and obedient human doctor again. She can still remember the look on his face when she was named the Morrigan. And now she took such great pleasure in opposing him at every opportunity, which wasn't a hard thing to do since he was such a tool.

She was sure he would have heard about her and the succubus at the club. She smiled to herself at how that must be driving him insane. She knew the succubus was rumored to possess power never before seen in the fae world, power she wasn't even aware of and she knew Lachlan coveted that power for the Light. The power of the succubus was intriguing, she had to admit, but right now all she wanted was her hands and her lips on her, anything to soothe the unfamiliar ache that started at the club and was still burning inside of her.

Suddenly remembering she had her phone number from her earlier visit, she retrieved it from her desk and sent off a quick text. She knew Vex said she was fine, and she trusted him, but she had a deep need to hear it from the woman herself.

_Lauren: Thank you for your help earlier. Vex said you were ok, but I wanted to make sure._

She didn't need to wait long for a response.

_Bo: Lauren?_

Oh yeah, she hadn't given the brunette her number.

_Lauren: Yes_

_Bo: I am fine. I hope you made it out safely as well._

_Lauren: I did. And I want to apologize to you as well._

_Bo: for what?_

_Lauren: For provoking you about your hunger. It wasn't a nice thing to do._

Bo didn't respond for a few minutes and her silence made Lauren start to panic. Should she have mentioned it at all? What if Bo was angry with her for doing it? Shit. She should just have left well enough alone.

Finally a response.

_Bo: It's okay. You were right, I was a little hungry._

And then another text came a few seconds later. This one caused Lauren's heart to seize in her chest.

_Bo: If we hadn't been interrupted, would you have been upset if things had gone where they were going?_

Lauren stared at her phone for a few minutes too shocked to respond. She knew what the brunette was asking, and she knew the answer. What held her back was what giving Bo that answer would mean. What if Bo was just asking and didn't feel the same way? God, what if she did feel the same way.

Realizing she had to say something, she typed in her response and hit send, praying she wasn't making a mistake.

_Lauren: No _

Lauren's thoughts spiraled as she waited for Bo's response. Thankfully it was quick to arrive.

_Bo: Me neither_

Lauren smiled as her heart pounded in her chest and she felt butterflies racing in her stomach. She didn't know where this would lead, or even how far she wanted to pursue it considering what the woman was, but now neither one of them could deny the mutual attraction they had. Resisting the urge to send back a smiley face, she finally said her goodbye.

_Lauren: I'll see you around Bo. Have a good night._

_Bo: You too Lauren._

This is ridiculous, she thought to herself. What the hell had that woman done to her? She needed to get out of her apartment, maybe have a drink. Just because she was the Morrigan didn't mean she couldn't use some time to de-stress.

Getting up off her couch, she decided to head for the Dal. It was neutral territory, it was not a nightclub, and people would leave her alone so she could get her mind off that damn succubus. She smiled to herself, pleased with her plan.

xxx

The Dal was quiet when she arrived, something she was thankful for. Being the Morrigan didn't leave her with a lot of privacy, something she naturally craved. Vex had insisted on coming with her for protection and she was silently grateful since the threat of assassination seemed to be growing. Knowing she needed her space, he wandered off to the pool tables, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She had always liked the Dal, even when she was a slave to the Light. The fact that it was on neutral territory isolated it from a lot of the fae drama that the Light or Dark bars had, and Trick the owner did a very good job keeping the peace. She was fond of Trick, he had always treated her with respect and appreciated her intelligence. There were many times over the years when she had sought out his counsel, knowing he was one of the most knowledgeable on fae history and species. She didn't know what type of fae he was, but she could sense he was very old and powerful, so powerful that even the Ash was afraid of him.

Glancing around, she did not see him working, so she grabbed a seat in the corner of the bar and ordered a beer from the woman who was bar tending. Taking a few sips, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and felt herself relax immediately. She missed the simple things like being able to grab a beer whenever she wanted. Being the Morrigan meant she had 24 hour protection and every action she did was scrutinized for motives and hidden meaning. Even though it had only been a year, she was tired of it, and had started to look for a way to hand the job off to someone else. She knew Vex wanted it, and she would be delighted to pass it on to him, she just had to figure out how to convince the elders.

To those who didn't know him, Vex was an grade A evil bastard. Being a Mesmer took that to new levels, since the fact that he could control most anyone without even touching them made him one of the most powerful and dangerous fae in the world. He had a tumultuous relationship with Evony, which was on one of their downward swings when she was murdered. When she was named the Morrigan, she had found him rotting in the dungeon, his Mesmer powers having left him. She let him go, and being a doctor she couldn't help but try to figure out how to get his powers back. After a few weeks, she discovered the parasite that the Morrigan had infected him with. She worked up a drug cocktail that would kill it off in a few days and she was hoping that it wasn't something she would come to regret. In the weeks after she had released him from the dungeon, she had grown to appreciate him and enjoy his company. He had been close to the Morrigan for many years and knew so much about the Dark that he was invaluable in helping her step into her new role. He would fill her in on who was who, the types of fae they were, their weaknesses and strengths. He would offer his opinion on things she asked of him and she was surprised at how much she respected it. But that was all before he had his powers back. She was honestly afraid he would go back to being 'Vex' once he had them back.

They were sitting in her office one of the days they were waiting for the drugs to kick in, when a man broke in to her office with a dagger and an overwhelming desire to kill her. He was a Faban, a rare type of fae known for their speed. They had been used on the battlefields during the fae wars as advance troops since they were able to penetrate enemy lines so quickly they were often not even seen. Unfortunately these were almost always suicide missions. Today there were only a handful left, and most of them were assassins.

Lauren heard the door open, but didn't even see the fae until he was standing over her, dagger in hand, bringing it down to plunge in to her heart. She didn't have any time to move or defend herself, and remembers thinking that this would be the end. But before she could finish that thought, the man froze above her, the blade 6 inches from her chest. Quickly recovering from her shock, Lauren backed away from the man to see Vex standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Guess those drugs worked luv. Lucky for both of us." And that was, as they say, the start of a wonderful friendship. She trusted Vex with her life and she knew that he trusted her. They didn't always get along, and he was still an evil bastard a lot of the time, but it worked for them. He did not mind doing the things that needed to be done that she couldn't stomach, and he always made sure people thought she was just as evil and unstable as he was, which even though it wasn't true, the fear of it allowed her to keep and maintain power with less difficulty.

Thinking to herself that she needed to get back on track trying to figure out how to make Vex the next Morrigan, ideally without getting herself killed, she ordered another beer, not noticing the shifter sitting down next to her at the bar.

"Hello Lauren", he said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Dyson," she could only grind out, all the stress flooding back in to her body.

"What brings someone of your importance to the Dal tonight? "

"It's none of your business. And if you don't mind, I was enjoying my solitude."

"I guess all that time spent in the dungeons did have an effect on you," Dyson snickered at her.

"Dyson, don't start. I just want to drink my beer in peace. Please go find someone else to annoy."

"Oh, but where is the fun in that?"

Lauren sighed and moved to get up from the bar when she was stopped by the site of Bo walking in her direction. Immediately she felt the heat flood her body as she was once again taken by the succubus. Bo clearly noticed her reaction, as she grinned widely and headed over towards her.

"Well, never thought I would see the two of you sharing a beer at the Dal," she spoke, looking between the two of them. Dyson had his usual condescending sneer on his face, while Lauren looked uncomfortable despite the fact that Bo could tell her libido was on fire.

"We weren't sharing anything. In fact I was just about to head to the ladies room and then home," she said before turning to face Bo. "It's nice to see you again Bo. I enjoyed our chat earlier, perhaps you could come by my office and we can speak some more?" Lauren knew she was blatantly flirting with the woman, but couldn't resist doing so in front of the dog.

Bo gave her a lascivious smile back. "It is nice to see you too. Perhaps I will come by for a chat."

Nodding to Bo, she smiled gently and them moved away to head to the bathrooms in the back of the club. Bo watched her walk away, paying extra attention to how hot she looked in her tailored pants. She was interrupted from her fantasy by Dyson, who was growling at her.

"You seriously cannot be thinking about doing anything with her, Bo?'

Turning to him, she gave him an annoyed look. "It's none of your business who I think about _doing_ things with."

Unable to help himself, Dyson reached out and grabbed her arm. "Bo, I am serious. She is an evil bitch and will break you if you try to get close to her."

Bo wrenched her arm free and moved closer to the wolf, looking him right in the eye. "Listen to me Dyson, you don't own me and you don't control me. *I* decide who I want to be close to and who I don't. And if you EVER touch me like that again, I will break every bone in your furry little body. Understand?"

Dyson nodded, knowing full well how powerful Bo was and how not in control she could be when she was angry. Satisfied with his response, Bo turned and walked out of the Dal, wanting nothing more than a cold shower to calm her own libido, and a long nights sleep so she could dream about the things she wanted Lauren to do to her.

xxx

Bo made it half a block down the street before she felt the first one. She had no idea who or what it was, but she was beaten to the ground so quickly, the wind was knocked out of her. Struggling to breath, she tried to turn over to fight her attacker when a second one came at her, landing a crushing blow to her ribs. She doubled over in pain, looking up just in time to see a hairy fist flying towards her face. The pain of it connecting with her eye was the last thing she felt before blacking out.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Lauren and Vex reached the succubus, she was in rough shape. Lauren was thankful Vex was with her, since he was able to use his Mesmer powers and stop their attack before they killed her. Unfortunately, Kenzi had shown up a minute after they had, and her scream of terror over what was happening to her best friend startled Vex and his concentration, and the lycanthropes escaped. Running to the succubus and kneeling down next to her, Lauren took her pulse and assessed her injuries. Her arm was bent sideways and her breathing was labored, and one eye was already swollen shut. She had lost some blood, but not enough to be fatal. Lauren moved her hands around her chest, confirming her initial thought of broken ribs.

Kenzi stood next to her, crying. "Bo! Oh god, you need to help her! What are you doing, call an ambulance. I am going to call Dyson!"

At the sound of the shifters name, Lauren jumped up and rounded on the small goth. "DO NOT call that dog. I will take her to the Dark fae compound and get her the care she needs."

"What? She is not Dark fae, take her to Light's compound," Kenzi demanded. She didn't trust the blonde and didn't want Bo to go anywhere near the Dark.

"She isn't Light either. Look, I know you are worried about your friend, and I give you my word she will not be in any sort of danger, nor will she owe any sort of debt to the Dark. But we need to move her now before she loses any more blood, or worse, the lycanthropes come back with reinforcements to finish the job."

Kenzi studied the woman silently for a few seconds. She knew Bo needed help and quickly. She also had no love for Lachlan, he was a total asshole and probably would demand something in return for helping Bo. Plus, she knew what Bo really needed to get better, and she didn't think she would mind getting that kind of doctoring from the Morrigan. "Fine, but I am coming with you."

Lauren looked over at Vex who was trying hard not to laugh at the spunky little human. Looking back at Kenzi, she nodded. "Vex, have the car brought around."

xxx

Lauren had Bo brought to her penthouse suite, where she immediately went to work on the things she could fix quickly on Bo, working under Kenzi's suspicious eye. After cleaning and bandaging the cuts, and setting Bo's arm back in place, she motioned to Kenzi to follow her out of the room.

They made their way back in to the living room as soon as Kenzi was convinced that Bo was safe and had been cared for. Vex was still in the room, sitting on the couch on his head and trying to balance a cigarette on his outstretched hand. Seeing the two women rejoin him, he flipped back over and flashed his trademark smirk. "The succubus is resting comfortably I assume?"

Lauren nodded and wondered how she was going to broach the next topic with the petite human. She didn't want her to freak out and cause a scene, but she also knew how protective she was of Bo and that she wasn't really fond of her.

Fortunately, the goth brought it up herself, suspecting Lauren's intentions. "So, Doc, I know you know how a succubus heals," she started. Lauren nodded in reply.

"And what do you intend to do about that?"

Lauren looked at her intently. She wanted the woman's approval, but she would not detour from her plan if she didn't get it. Her feelings for Bo were stronger than she wanted to admit and while these weren't the circumstances she wanted their first time to be around, she could not deny the pull she felt towards her, how much she wanted to be back in her bedroom right now, wrapped tightly in the succubus' embrace.

"Whatever she wants me to," she answered honestly.

Kenzi eyed her for a few moments, and Lauren was almost convinced she was trying to look in to her soul. Kenzi would much have preferred Dyson healing Bo, but she knew that there was no way in hell Lauren would call him. Bo really did need to heal, and Lauren had saved her life, so she wasn't really worried about her hurting Bo. She was intuitive though and she knew there was something more going on between Bo and Lauren.

Finally Kenzi nodded, walking up to stand toe to toe with Lauren. "Let's just get one thing straight. I don't care who or what you are, if you hurt Bo, I will find you and make sure that future archaeologists won't ever be able to piece your body parts back together."

Behind them, Lauren could hear Vex cough, but she kept her eyes on Kenzi, breaking into a slight smile at the balls the little human had. "Understood," she said.

Kenzi nodded and turned around to walk out. "Come on Vex, I don't want any more reasons to need therapy. There must be some place to get some alcohol in this compound."

Vex looked up at Lauren who nodded that it was okay to leave, and he jumped quickly to follow the little goth he had to admit amused him to a high degree. "Stick with me luv, I know how to show a girl a good time." Lauren rolled her eyes at Vex and watched as they left and shut the door behind them. The silence was suddenly unnerving to Lauren, who felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought about the unconscious woman lying in her bed.

She turned and looked at the door to her room. Was she ready for this? Would she even remember what to do after seven years? What if Bo rejected her? Bo was a succubus, had probably slept with hundreds of people, what if she was horrible? My god, she was turning into a girl! She needed to stop thinking!

Taking a deep breath, she strode quickly to the door and opened it, stepping quietly in to the dim room and shutting the door behind her. She watched Bo from a distance, her breath catching at how beautiful she was, even with all the bruises she had. Lauren had to admit that this woman had some sort of hold on her heart and it wasn't because she was a succubus. It was the woman herself who had captured her – she was strong and loyal and wore her heart on her sleeve. Sure she was impetuous and naive, but that only made her more alluring. And oh god was she alluring. Lauren did not think she had ever met a more beautiful creature before in her life.

Moving to the bed, she gingerly sat down on the edge, close enough that she could reach down and run her fingers down Bo's cheek, whispering her name to wake her up. It pained her to see her like this - her left eye swollen shut and the flesh starting to discolor around the eye socket, her lips cut and cracked and still bleeding a bit. She knew that there was just as much bruising being hidden by the blanket – at least one cracked rib, a deep thigh hematoma, and a broken arm mixed in with various small cuts and bruises. She was thankful that the Lycanthropes who did this were young and untrained, as a full grown adult would have ripped her throat out before they had gotten to her. These two, thankfully, had wanted to play with their food first. She vowed silently that she would find them and kill them, with her own hands if need be.

But first she needed to get Bo healthy again, and her heart continued to pound over what that meant. Stroking her cheek with a little more pressure this time, she leaned in a little closer as she continued to whisper her name. Finally she felt Bo stirring, her eyelids fluttering for a few seconds before her good eye opened, a little unfocused and dilated. Lauren watched as it began to focus, settling on her. "Hi," she said gently, wanting to make Bo feel at ease since she probably didn't have a good grasp on what had happened yet.

Bo tried to sit up and speak, but her throat was dry and everything hurt and all she ended up doing was coughing. Lauren reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed a cup of water with a straw, moving it over and placing the straw between Bo's lips, encouraging her to drink. "Slow down, give yourself a second to wake up, the water will help."

Bo nodded and took a few sips of the water before pulling her head back and resting it deeper in to the pillow. She watched Lauren carefully for a few minutes before she closed her eye and tried to piece together her memory of how she ended up here, wherever that was, and why she was in so much pain. She remembered being at the Dal, getting in to it again with Dyson and leaving. She remembers Lauren was there too, that is why she and Dyson were fighting. She didn't have any memories after that though and that frightened her. Opening her eye back up, she saw Lauren was still gazing at her tenderly. She seemed nervous and her aura was higher than usual, even for her, but she didn't seem worried and that settled at least a few of Bo's fears. Finally getting the energy to speak, she whispered out "what happened?"

"You were attacked by two Lycanthropes when you left the Dal. Vex and I left a few minutes after you, thankfully, and were able to stop them before they killed you. You are pretty banged up though, which is why you are in so much pain. Your arm and some ribs are broken, your eye socket may be fractured and you have a pretty nasty bruise on your thigh. I cleaned and set as much as I could as a doctor…." Lauren spoke, letting the last few words taper off. Setting her resolve, she looked at Bo before finishing. "You need to heal the rest."

Bo's eyes got wide at Lauren's words, and her blinding aura suddenly made sense. Her throat suddenly became very dry again and she let out a light cough. Was she nervous? She was a succubus, why would she be nervous at the thought of having sex, especially when she really needed to heal? Ah, who was she kidding. She was terrified.

"Lauren…" she whispered.

Lauren stopped her from speaking any further by placing her fingers on Bo's lips. "Shhh," she said, wondering at how soft her lips were and aching to kiss them. Leaning forward, she moved to bring her lips to Bo's, but felt her pull back slightly. Bo was watching her, a mix of fear and desire crossing her face. "What are you doing?" she asked, though she knew the answer. Lauren smiled, "Healing you. Just let me," before leaning down again and bringing their lips together.

The kiss started slow, but it only took a few minutes for it to become hot and heated. Lauren felt Bo wince a little, so she pulled back in concern, "I don't want to hurt you." Bo smiled and lifted her arm to capture the back of Lauren's head and bring her back down to her lips. "You won't. I trust you."

Lauren smiled down at Bo and let go of any reservations she had, kissing the woman with a passion she never had felt for anyone before. As Bo opened her mouth to allow Lauren's tongue entry, she felt the shift in the woman's aura, which was now completely off the charts, and she let the last of her defenses down as well. If Lauren deemed her worthy enough to give herself to her so completely, she wasn't going to hold anything back either.


	9. Chapter 9

Moaning, Lauren flopped over to the empty side of the bed, her eyes closed and limbs lying useless next to her. "I don't even have words for that," she husked, her voice coming out deep and raw.

"Amazing? Extraordinary? Phenomenal? Epic?"

"Meh. I was thinking more along the lines of okay, passable or decent," Lauren replied, trying to keep the amusement out of her tone.

Taking the bait, Bo rolled over and straddled the blonde, pulling the sheets up over them. Looking down with a frown, she pouted. "It's not nice to tease a succubus, you know."

Opening her eyes, Lauren couldn't help reaching her hand up to ghost a finger over Bo's enticing breast, drawing a small shiver from her. God her breasts were perfect. Despite just finishing round three, the thought of having her mouth on Bo's breasts again re-ignited her lust.

Sensing this, Bo slowly ground her hips into Lauren's, drawing out another moan. With a smirk she leaned down to whisper into Lauren's ear, "Just okay, huh? I can feel how hot you are still burning Lauren. I bet if I touched you now, you would be soaked and ready for me again."

Dropping her hand from the nipple it was caressing, Lauren quickly moved both of her hands around Bo's waist and grabbed her ass, pulling her down into her very aching core. Her back instinctively arched up, giving her the delicious friction she was craving as their centers joined together. She hated to admit it, but Bo was right, she was already primed for round four. She had no idea where this insatiable libido was coming from, but right now, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting the release her body was once again screaming for.

"Fuuckk Bo," she gasped as she pushed up with her hips, using her hands to guide Bo's ass and encouraging her to take up the rhythm herself. Bo was more than happy to oblige, leaning forward slightly so Lauren could take her breast into her mouth. The feel of the doctor's lips and teeth and tongue caressing and nipping at her breast was sweet torture. God what this woman was capable of doing with her mouth. Bo groaned into the sensation, pushing her hips down harder as she felt the passion overtake her once again.

Lauren could do nothing but lie back and enjoy the feel of Bo's soaking wet pussy glide over hers. It was borderline obscene the sounds of their bodies moving back in forth in perfect rhythm with each other. For several minutes neither woman said anything, both simply enjoying the pleasure coursing through their veins.

Bo could feel the tension start to build within, and she leaned further down to latch on to Lauren's collarbone, making sure to keep up her rhythm. She loved Lauren's neck and shoulders, discovering all the places that made Lauren whimper back during round 2. Gently nipping at her shoulder and smoothing the burn with her tongue afterwards, she felt Lauren start to tremble underneath her.

Pulling up slightly so she could look in her eyes, she was once again mesmerized by the depth of emotions in them. Lauren's eyes were so expressive and Bo wanted to see them when she fell apart underneath her.

Sliding her hand down between them, she slowly started to rub Lauren's clit, knowing it would only take a few strokes for Lauren to fall over the edge. Watching her closely, she breathed out her request. "I want to watch you come for me Lauren. Please…."

Lauren nodded quickly, her breath coming out in short pants. "So close, Bo. Fuck. So – aaaaaaah"

And then she was done, her body leaping off the thousand foot cliff and breaking into a million wonderful shards. She felt Bo slow down her rhythm at the same time she felt the now familiar tug in her chest that indicated Bo was feeding. She hadn't known what to expect from a succubus feed, but she could now understand why their victims always died with a smile on their faces. The warm pleasure that coursed through her system, intermixing with the burning flame of her orgasm was a powerful combination, one Lauren was sure she could never grow tired of. She held on tightly to Bo as the dark haired woman continued to grind down on her, groaning as her own orgasm washed over her. As Bo came down, she made sure to slow her movements, allowing Lauren to ride out her slow descent back to earth.

When Lauren was once again quiet, Bo slid down her body and moved to the side so she could cuddle into her, her head resting on Lauren's shoulder and an arm thrown possessively across her very toned stomach. Watching her gather herself back, Bo couldn't keep the proud smirk off of her face. Lauren noticed and chuckled lightly. "Pretty proud of yourself there?"

Bo grinned even more and nodded, raising her eyebrows in a challenge. Lauren just smiled back, leaning over to give Bo a quick kiss before flopping onto her back once more. "Ok, yes, I admit, that was pretty incredible."

"Now was that so hard?"

"No, but I am not sure I want to feed your ego."

"I'm a succubus, it's not ego."

Lauren chuckled again and shook her head. She had no idea where this happiness coming from. How did this woman manage to melt her icy walls in only a few hours?

"Well succubus, ego or not, I was supposed to be the one healing you."

Bo could only grin. "Oh trust me, I was pretty much good as new after our first round. I don't think I will need to feed for a week after that round."

Lauren smiled, but there was a flash of sadness behind it, that Bo did not miss. But before she had a chance to address it, Lauren changed the subject.

"That's great for you, but I am in desperate need of some food and hydration. Care to join me?"

Despite wanting to know what caused the blonde's distress, Bo decided now was not the time to press for details. So she nodded as Lauren crawled out from the covers and moved over to the closet. Bo couldn't help but stare at Lauren's naked body. She was all long lines and toned muscle and Bo was getting turned on again just watching her walk across the room and into the walk-in, her memory fresh of all the places her hands and mouth had just been on that body.

Lauren came out of the closet a few seconds later wrapped in a robe and Bo was instantly disappointed to see all that wonderful flesh hidden from her. Moving back to the bed, Lauren laid a robe on it before looking back up at Bo, her demeanor now a little shy.

"Uh, here is a robe for you. If you want to freshen up you can use the bathroom, help yourself to anything you need. I will be outside getting some food."

Bo nodded and before Lauren could turn and leave, she sat up and threw back the covers to get out of the bed. Noticing Lauren hadn't moved, she turned back towards her and caught the blonde ogling her naked back. "See something you like?"

Lauren blushed at being caught staring, and she bit her lip as she nodded slowly. "Yeah. Uh, I better go and get some food though. I'll uh, see you in a few minutes," she said as she slowly backed away before turning and quickly walking out the door.

Bo smiled to herself at how adorably dorky the woman was. Grabbing the robe, she headed to the bathroom to quickly freshen up. She hadn't realized until Lauren mentioned it how hungry she was. And if she was honest with herself, she already missed the blonde's company and was eager to join her for some more traditional eating.

xxx

Vex knocked gently on the Morrigan's door. It was finally quiet so he hoped she and the succubus had at least taken a break so he could get the sex monster to talk to the annoying little dog. Thankfully, the door opened and Lauren was standing here, wrapped in a robe and looking freshly fucked. Vex could not help the giant grin that spread over his face at the sight – Lauren was always so perfectly put together, that to see her with tousled hair, slightly blood shot eyes and some just forming hickeys on her neck made him oddly giddy. "If you say a word, I will throw you in the dungeons," she warned, though they both knew she wasn't serious.

"Sorry to interrupt your, uh, doctoring, but the annoying wolf is here and making a scene. He says he won't leave until he sees your sex kitten and knows she is okay."

Lauren sighed. God she hated him and wanted to kill him, but if their positions were reversed she would want to know Bo was okay as well. "Fine, give us a few minutes, then send him up. Bring Bruce and give him 5 minutes. Throw his ass out if he won't leave after that."

Vex nodded and turned to leave but was stopped by a question. "Oh, where is Kenzi?"

"Passed out drunk in one of the guest suites. I think you may need to run some tests on her. No human should be able to consume as much booze as she does."

Lauren chuckled. "I'll add it to my list," and closed the door to let Bo know about Dyson's visit.

xxx

A few minutes later, Bo was sitting on the couch in the Morrigan's penthouse apartment waiting for Dyson. _This is going to be awkward_, she thought. At least Lauren had recognized that and had left her alone to do this. Though she had been gone only a few minutes, Bo already missed her. _When did I get so clingy_, she wondered?

She was roused out of her thoughts by Dyson bursting in to the room, followed by Bruce who stopped right inside the doorway and crossed his arms, clearly waiting for the five minutes to pass.

"Bo, are you okay? I heard you were attacked by Lycanthropes outside the Dal," Dyson exclaimed as he rushed over to Bo and wrapped her in his arms. Bo could see Bruce take a protective step forward at his actions, but she made sure to give him a look and let him know that it was okay. He nodded and stepped back to his original position, though he made sure to keep his eyes trained on the shifter.

Bo stepped gently out of his embrace, an open smile on her face. "It's okay Dyson, I'm fine, see."

"But, Trick said you were hurt, that you had… " Dyson stood shaking his head as the implications of her standing healthy before him settled in.

"You healed. You could have called me, why didn't you call me? I would have healed you," he looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry Dyson," she said sadly, and she knew she was about to break his heart. But she needed him to know the truth, she didn't want to lie to him, and she knew these feelings she had for Lauren were too strong to ignore.

"Sorry?" he asked, and then the reality dawned on him. "You healed with HER? You fucked the Morrigan?"

Bo could sense his anger as his eyes started to yellow out and he started to pace and yell. "Are you out of your fucking mind? What were you thinking Bo? Did she drug you or threaten you in to do this? I will fucking kill that cunt…"

"DYSON!"

At the sound of his name, Dyson stopped his pacing and looked up at Bo. He knew Bruce was only a few feet behind him, having moved closer when he had become agitated.

"You need to calm down. Yes, I healed with Lauren and no, she didn't threaten or seduce me. It was my choice." Softly she added, "I'm sorry."

Before Dyson could respond, Bruce interrupted. "Your five minutes are up, I am going to need to ask you to leave."

Dyson growled, but made no other move, staring daggers at Bo.

"Come on wolf, you need to go."

Taking one last look at Bo, Dyson turned and headed out the door, Bruce following closely behind. Before walking out the door, he turned back to Bo. "She'll never love you, ya know."

Bo looked up surprised, "Who said anything about love?"

_Wait_, she thought? Was she falling for the Morrigan? Could Lauren have feelings for her too? Not wanting to leave it at that, she threw back again to Dyson, "and you don't know that…"

He glared at her for another second before turning and storming out. Bruce gave her an apologetic look before following the shifter and closing the door behind him. Bo flopped down on the couch, sorry she had hurt Dyson but really not sorry for what she had shared with Lauren. Right now she just hoped she came back soon since she was already missing the feeling of her lips on her skin.


End file.
